Crystal Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of crystal or crystalline substance. Variation of Earth Mimicry. Technique of Crystal Manipulation. Also Called *Gem Mimicry/Physiology *Jewel Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into crystal or crystalline substance. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of crystal, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Enhanced Strength *Invulnerability to all forms of light. *Thermal Resistance Techniques *Elemental Shapeshifting *Geokinetic Invisibility Variations *Crystal Heart *Diamond Mimicry *Quartz Mimicry *Salt Mimicry *Sugar Mimicry Associations *Crystal Manipulation *Earth Mimicry *Elemental Transmutation *Geokinetic Regeneration using crystal. *Golem Creation *Golem Physiology *Psychic Shield *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over wast areas. Limitations * Users of Sound Manipulation would be able to shatter the crystal. * While hard, many crystals have flaws that may be used to shatter them completely. This may be true to the users of this power also. Known Users Gallery Films Emma (Origins Wolverine).jpg|Emma (X-Men Origins Wolverine) Cartoons Diamondhead_Crystal_Attack.jpg|Diamondhead (Ben 10) is a Petrosapien, an alien-race of creatures of pure diamond. Tetrax AF.png|Tetrax Shard (Ben 10) AF Ben10 char chromastone.png|Chromastone (Ben 10) is a Crystalsapien, a race of crystal-like aliens that can absorb and expel energy. Sugilite_full.png|Sugilite (Ben 10) KolePower.jpg|Kole (Teen Titans) 54b4c3271fe44eabf6fcac7ee5601745.jpg|Pearl (Steven Universe) Steven_amethyst_174x252.png|Amethyst (Steven Universe) NewRuby.png|Ruby (Steven Universe) Sapphire.png|Sapphire (Steven Universe) 267px-GARNET02RGB.jpg|Garnet (Steven Universe) fdbRose.png|Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) LapisWIP.png|Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) Peridot_Done.png|Peridot (Steven Universe) Jasper HD.png|Jasper (Steven Universe) Yellow_Diamond_Steven_Universe.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) Yellow-pearl-deko.png|Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe) Ruby Squad Steven Universe.png|Yellow Diamond's Ruby Squadron (Steven Universe) Blue Diamond Steven Universe Gem.png|Blue Diamond (Steven Universe) Blue_Pearl_smile.png|Blue Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe) Holly_Blue_Agate Steven Universe.png|Holly Blue Agate (Steven Universe) Quartz Human Zoo Steven Universe.gif|The Quartz's of the Human Zoo (Steven Universe) Aquamarine Steven Universe_01.png|Aquamarine (Steven Universe) Topaz Unfused Steven Universe.png|Topazes (Steven Universe) Topaz Fusion Steven Universe.png|Topaz Fusion (Steven Universe) Su_zircono_Transparent.png|Blue Zircon (Steven Universe) Green Zircon Steven Universe.png|Green Zircon (Steven Universe) Rutile Twins Steven Universe.png|The Rutile Twins (Steven Universe) Padparadscha Sapphire Steven Universe.png|Padparadscha Sapphire (Steven Universe) Comics 222px-X-Men_Vol_2_167_Textless.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) in her diamond form. Stepford Cuckoos (Three in One).jpg|Stepford Cuckoos (Marvel Comics) Ruby_Summers_0001.jpg|Ruby Summers (Marvel Comics) daughter of Emma Frost and Scott Summers in the alternate future/universe. TCG Crystal_Beasts.jpg|Crystal Beasts (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gem-Knights.png|Gem-Knights (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Manga/Anime Jozu Diamond.png|Jozu (One Piece) changing his skin into diamond. Hosenki.jpg|Hosenki (InuYasha) is a demon composed of diamond and can shoot diamond spears. Crystal Onix.png|The Crystal Onix (Pokemon) Video Games Gnorcy.jpg|Gnorcs (Spyro the Dragon) are a race of monsters created when Gnasty Gnorc used his magic to make an army from the Dragon's stash of gems, turning back into gems when they are killed. Pink_crystal_flower.jpg|Crystal Flowers (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) are monsters created when the Magicians of the Crystal Islands messed with the Sorceress's magic. Crystal Bears.png|Crystal Bears (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) are monsters created when the Magicians of the Crystal Islands messed with the Sorceress's magic. Mephiles the DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate the crystal structure that composes his body. Zoah.png|Zoah (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ghirahim Final Form.png|Demon Lord Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) has a crystal in his chest that is his only weak spot. Urcaguary.png|Urcaguary (Valkyrie Crusade) Urcaguary_H.png|Urcaguary (Valkyrie Crusade); at a higher level Urcaguary_Ex.png|Urcaguary Ex (Valkyrie Crusade) Urcaguary_Ex_H.png|Urcaguary Ex (Valkyrie Crusade); at a higher level PrismBreak_01.jpg|Prism Break (Skylanders) was turned into a crystal golem after being trapped underground for 100 years. Other The Presence.jpg|When Team Miasma steals the Zafiro de las Lágrimas, the cursed Sapphire created a monstrous entity known as The Presence (Grindhouse and Watercolors), a shadow that forever haunts the group to this day. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Crystal-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Elemental Manipulation